SMV: You're Welcome (DinosaurKingRockz Style)
Transcript: *(My Summer Video Logo Appears) *(Fade to Black) *(Beach Scene from Pokemon: Beauty and the Beach) *Theodore Seville: Okay, okay. I can see what's happening, yeah *Max Taylor: You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange *Major Glory: You don't even know how you feel. It's adorable! *Baloo: Well, it's nice to see that humans never change *Darien: Open your eyes, let's begin *Top Cat: Yes, it's really me, it's Maui! Breathe it in *Monterey Jack: I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod *Rex Owen: When you're staring at a demigod *Ash Ketchum: What can I say except "You're welcome" *Wade Load: For the tides, the sun, the sky *Alvin Seville: Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome *Danny: I'm just an ordinary demi-guy! *Ron Stoppable: Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky *Taran: When you were waddling yay high? This guy! *Brock: When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? *Artemis: You're looking at him, yo! *Pongo: Oh, also I lasso'd the sun, you're welcome *Nick Wilde: To stretch your days and bring you fun *Zoboomafoo: Also, I harnessed the breeze you're welcome *Tracey Sketchit: To fill your sails and shake your trees *Dale: So what can I say except you're welcome? *Bagheera: For the islands I pulled from the sea *Aladdin: There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome *Scrooge McDuck: I guess it's just my way of being me *Marlin: You're welcome, you're welcome *Big Bird: Well, come to think of it *Barney: Kid, honestly I can go on and on I can explain every natural phenomenon *Ord: The tide, the grass, the ground oh, that was Maui just messing around *Archibald Asparagus: I killed an eel, I buried its guts sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts *Max (The Secret Life of Pets): What's the lesson? What is the takeaway? Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway *Chip: And the tapestry here in my skin is a map of the victories I win *Jaq: Look where I've been, I make everything happen, Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin' *(Gus Dancing) *Simon Seville: Well anyway, let me say you're welcome! *Chipettes: You're welcome! *Clemont: For the wonderful world you know *Tori: Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! *Rai, Sena, and Finn: You're welcome! *Dexter: Well, come to think of it, I gotta go *Professor Utonium: Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome! *The Powerpuff Girls: You're welcome! *BJ: 'Cause I'm gonna need that boat *Dan Kuso: I'm sailing away, away, you're welcome! *Runo and Julie: You're welcome! *Basil: 'Cause Maui can do anything but float *Sailor Scouts: You're welcome! *Cilan: You're welcome! *Miss Kitty's Sisters: You're welcome! *George Shrinks: You're welcome! *(Dance Scene from Barney & Friends) *Fievel Mousekewitz: And thank you! Gallery: Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg Max Taylor.png Major Glory in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg Baloo in The Jungle Book 2.jpg Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg Top Cat.jpg MontereyJack1.jpg Rex Owen Happy.jpg Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel-0.jpg Wade Load in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg Alvin Seville Embarresed.png Danny as Phineas Flynn .jpg Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Videos Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:DinosaurKingRockz Transcripts